An Odd Kind of Love
by xingxing724
Summary: Audrey's life is completely, and totally chaotic: having a new career and being in a new country can be hard. But one night the oddest thing happens to this outsider that will forever change her life. Can she handle it? Read and find out! (Rate T due to swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**May love and action grace this story, as well as reviews! If I get 5+ I'll write the next chapter and continue!**

It had been a proud day for Audrey Evans to know that she had been accepted into Harvard's prestigious medical program. She had left everything in London to become world renowned surgeon in America: that was over five years ago and her patience was starting to wear thin. Taking her coat off, the Brit flopped onto her couch, toying with the idea of rotting her body out on TV and pint of double chocolate ice cream. It was just too tempting. Digging through her freezer, Audrey found the pint, ripped it open, and put a spoonful of the creamy, and sinfully delicious, concoction in her mouth. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and she could almost imagine her mother's reaction to her eating ice cream for dinner, though it was more like breakfast at this point. Immediately her mother's tittering, piercing voice pounded itself into Audrey's head.

'_Chocolate ice cream for breakfast! Audrey, you will blow up like a ballon if you keep eating like that! How are you suppose to find a nice young man if you live like this? A lady always has a healthy breakfast, now throw that out!'_

Yes, that seemed like her mum and Audrey grimaced slightly at that thought. Though she grew up in a house with five sisters, all of whom were extremely girly, attended an all girls seminary school and was forced through etiquette classes, Audrey had never quite fit in. She was not girly, or demure, or anything her mother wished her to be, cough, cough, married. Audrey loved the outdoors, hiking, biking, camping you name it. She never wore make-up, and was a complete slob. Her apartment said that much. The 600 sq. ft living space consisted of a small bedroom, half bathroom, and a connected living room and kitchen. But, the reason her mum would have a fit was that the apartment was a swirling vortex of entropy. Clothes, consisting mostly of scrubs and undergarments, both clean and dirty, laid in heaps on the floor and on various pieces of furniture. Dishes from weeks ago were stacked haphazardly in the sink, layers of gritty dust covered every flat surface and stacks of books, newspapers, and unfinished paper work were spread out across a small, rickety table. It more resembled a bachelor's pad, than the home of a 25 year old female surgical intern. Cleaning had never been a priority for Audrey. Digging into the pint, she made her way across the room, plopped herself on the couch, with the fullest intent on enjoying a quiet evening. But she would never get to it. A loud crash out back, like someone had pushed over dumpster, and several gun shots echoed in the back alley! Dropping the ice cream, she grabbed a coat and sprinted to the emergency exit outside her window, slipping slightly. It had begun to rain, and metal railings were slick as hell. Peering down to see what was happening, Audrey's gut dropped to the floor. Five Purple dragons, a group of thugs she had made sure to steer clear of in New York, surrounding a large dark figure, and one of the Dragons appeared to be holding a smoking gun. The man in the center was dead!

"Any last words freak?" the one with the gun sneered, his Brooklyn accent hardening every word.

"Yeah, eat my shell."

In a series of fluid movements that would make Chuck Norris proud, the large man smashed the pulp out of his five aggressors, narrowly avoiding some shots taken at him by the armed dragon. Audrey felt her draw drop in amazement. This was like something out of a Kung Fu movie she used to watch, so unreal, yet here this man was, defying gravity. She watched until he stopped, seeing his foes lying face down on the ground only, and watched as he slid down the wall. Knowing it was stupid, Audrey left her hiding spot and continued her graceless decent to the alley. Checking with the tip of her shoes to see of the dragons were truly KO'd, Audrey approached the man. His breathing was uneven, heavy and labored. Diagnosis: Cracked or broken ribs. Slowly approaching him, Audrey stretched a hand out to see of there were any other life threatening wounds. Before she could brush his skin, her wrist was snatched away by strong, and calloused hand. Looking up, she was able to discern a pair of brown eyes staring intently at her.

"Who?"

The man was conscious, just barely.

"I'm a doctor. I live in that building," she said gesturing behind. "I saw, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I... call." Was all he could manage before his lids slid shut.

Immediately her medical training kicked in. Checking his pulse, Audrey felt her heart thrum uncomfortably as she realized how slow it was. Grabbing her cellphone, she figured it give her light to see if there were any serious head trauma before calling 911. When the device lit up, Audrey could see everything. The man wasn't a man at all! Instead, a large bipedal turtle thing laid unconscious before her. And this was no costume. In all her shock, Audrey realized she had two choices: Leave, and have this on her conscience forever, but lead a normal life, or help the good turtle-man-thing and get warped into whatever situation he was in. As she contemplated it, a line from the Hippocratic oath crossed her mind, 'I will treat without exception'. Glancing down at the injured turtle-man, she tucked her phone away.

"Lets get you inside." Audrey said, and put one of his arms around her neck and lifted. Goddam he was heavy.

Don POV:

This was one of the nights Donatello wishes he had stayed locked in his lab, surrounded by unfinished projects, each petitioning to be completed. But, Mikey insisted.

"Come on Don." He had begged, grabbing a sheet full of notes away from his brother, "You've been cooped up in here too long. Just one hour of running around in the fresh air."

"Mikey, there is no fresh air in New York City." Don had replied, with an eye roll.

"Please, please please, pu-lease?" Mikey said. Succumbing to his younger brother's incessant begging (not to mention his all powerful puppy dog eyes) Donnie had agreed to go on run. Halfway into it the pair stood on top of an apartment building, panting.

"See, feel better?" Mikey asked, grinning at his brother.

"Yeah." Donnie replied, "Why didn't you ask Raph or Leo?"

"Well, Raph is off with Casey playing vigilante, and Leo is with Eva."

Both stood there, the roaring of traffic filling the silence. It seemed like only yesterday, they fought the Tengu Shredder, returned from the future, stood side by side at April's and Casey's wedding, and defeated the Generals at Winter's tower. Now, they were 26 at their prime, and still lurking beneath the shadow. Well, he and Mikey were.

"Come on!" Mikey called, snapping Donnie out of his musings,"Last one back hatched from a rotten egg!"

Following suit, Don leapt over the gap and chasing his brother. As he ran through a line of laundry, Don realized he had lost Mikey, or the other way around. Taking a quick look around, Don saw he had managed to end up in East Harlem. Leo had made sure to tell them to avoid this part of town (A rule Raph broke often) alone. He realized he needed to stay on the roof as long as possible, avoiding any lurking street gang or murder that cross the road. Spying a manhole up ahead, Don made a dash down the tenements to reach it. But fair lady fortune was not on his side.

"Hey bozo, get off our turf 'fore we kick yer sorry ass."

The from the end of an alley, several Dragons came out, pipes scraping against the asphalt, the noxious reek of cheap vodka emitted from their every breath. Instinctively, Don reached for his bo, but one of the Dragons pulled out a Colt .45.

"I wouldn' do it if I wuz you, turtle boy." He taunted, waving it around tenuously. They began to circle him, each pulling some crude weapon from artfully ripped jackets and pants.

"Hun says he want you and your freak family six feet under." The leader said, "So I says to the boys, we gots to find ya. But fate brought one of yous to me. And I ain't gonna pass up so sweet an opportunity."

He clicked the gun and brought it up. The minute the shot rang out, Don leapt into action and kicked the leader hard in the chest, oddly please to hear a crack beneath his foot. It gave him enough time to run down an alley, but warm, wet, trickling down his arm and a dizzying feeling told him he hadn't made it out unscathed. As he looped around another corner, Don hid behind a trash bin, his hand pressing hard against his left biceps. It wouldn't be long before...

"Come out, come out Turtle boy."

They came. Taking a deep breath, Don grabbed his bo, and kicked the trash can across the alley. It hit one guy straight in the gut, knocking him down, and the other circled around him once more.

Audrey POV:

Audrey had no idea where to start. She had, with great difficulty, she had managed to move the turtle-man up into her apartment, without waking her neighbors, where he now laid unconscious on her couch. After a quick examination, she was able to identify his major injures. Two broken ribs, a third cracked, gashes on inner thigh and right forearm, a slight concussion, and a GSW to the left arm. The hard part had come, fixing him.

"Pull yourself together woman.", Audrey said, mentally smacking herself. Making a b-line to the bathroom she pulled out her med-kit, and began collecting the peroxide, bandages and other various pieces of equipment. All the while she was panicking. He wasn't human, how was she going to help him? What if a chemical or medicine she used had a negative effect because of his reptilian genetics? What if he was allergic to something, and went into anaphylactic shock? Or worse, what happens if she screws something up? A simple nick to the brachial artery could cause major blood loose, potential infection, or even death! Not to mention she was a human doctor, an intern no less! Audrey had no idea of what happens in the body of a turtle, much less a humanoid one! A moan came from the couch, and looking at the turtle, battered and bruised, she bit her lip.

"I can do this." Audrey said, taking a deep breath, "I just need to figure out how."

There was no time for book research, she'd have to resort to one thing.

Pulling her laptop out, she furiously typed, coming across a few promising websites. Surprisingly, there quite a lot on reptiles, and what to do. After twenty or so minutes of reading, looking over various diagrams, and watching a few video's on reptilian surgery, Audrey felt slightly more confident helping her new acquaintance. Diving back into her kit, she pulled out a syringe and a bottle of morphine and began setting up an IV. Human or not, this was going to be painful. After hooking him, Audrey took one last check of his heart beat, and decided it was time to get the bullet out. After making sure the incision was clean, Audrey opened it further to extract the bullet. As soon as she saw the piece of metal, she grabbed a forceps, and hovered over the gash.

"For once, this is going to hurt you more than me." She said, and biting her lip, she dug the tweezer like instrument into his skin. The reaction was instantaneous. The turtle's eyes opened wide as he felt the metal dig into his flesh. Thankfully, he didn't yell, scream, or even move, but only moaned, and that made her work quickly. With a forceful tug, Audrey felt a wave of relief wash over her. The bullet, bloodied and smelling of gunpowder, was removed, and hadn't hit any major veins, arteries or the bone.

"You lucky son of bitch." Audrey said, allowing herself a sigh of relief. Putting the bullet in a plastic baggie, she began to stitch up the turtle's arm.

"Who?"

She looked up to see the Turtle's eyes were half opened and staring at her, but they were unfocused, almost confused. Usual for one who sustained a head injury and was on morphine.

"I'm doctor Audrey Evans." she said softly as she wrapped the arm, "Don't move too much, you have some serious injures to your arms and leg, and a slight concussion."

He nodded, and closed his eyes. Though she knew it was a bad idea to let him sleep with a concussion, he needed to heal. The GSW would no doubtably be causing an over load of stress, and the last thing his body needed was no sleep. Finishing with the bullet wound, she moved on to his other injuries, stitching, cleaning and wrapping what needed to be taken care of. When Audrey finally finished, she leaned back onto the wall. The room was slowly filling with the warm golden light of day, as if promising a better . Grabbing a blanket, she covered the turtle-man. He would need to monitored for the next 24 hours or so, that way she could see how he was progressing and make sure he stayed alive. Picking up her gear and dispensing it in the kitchen, Audrey searched for the coffee. The room was slowly filling with the warm golden light of day, promising a better future as the brown liquid slowly dripped into the pot. As she waited a sudden thought hit her, and Audrey allowed a dry smile to creep along her lips.

"I have a turtle-man on my couch," she muttered. "A giant, walking, talking, turtle-man."

**Chapter one completed! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two, keep calm and read on peeps (don't forget to review)! **

No matter what time it was, mornings sucked. Audrey rolled over in her bed, hoping to block the cheery golden rays (You know, the ones that always seemed to shine directly in your eyes?). Flopping to the side once more, she glanced at her alarm clock. 11:38 am. Only four hours of sleep. Throwing off the sheets, Audrey tromped as quietly as she could to the bathroom, peeking in at the turtle-man. He was still fast asleep on the couch. After a quick blistering shower, Audrey made her way back to the couch, where he laid still. Grabbing her stethoscope, Audrey made to press the cool metal to his chest to check his heart beat. But, as she hovered a mere inch or so over his chest, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Jesus Christ!" she shrieked, leaping back onto the floor. Don, on the other hand, let go and watched, somewhat amused, as she jumped like cricket into the air.

"Please don't do that," Audrey said, hand on her chest, "Nearly made me jump out of my skin!"

"I do apologize." He said, with a small shrug. Not unlike most reactions he and his brother received (particularly from women)

"It's okay, just don't do that," she said picking herself up. Then she look back at him. It was an odd moment for her, talking to this... guy.

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked, moving to sit up. Snapping out of her absentmindedness, Audrey angrily shook her head.

"No," she said, brushing off the invisible dust that had landed on her clothes, "I'm not the one whose injured, now sit back down!"

Don corked an eyebrow ridge at her. The way she stood, and narrowed her eyes at him, almost made him feel as if he was being lectured by Splinter. Wait, Splinter!

"Do you have my bag?" he said, not listening to her irate command as he stood up, wobbling slightly.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, as he made his way to duffle on the floor, "I told you to stay still!"

"You told me to sit down. That is not the same as 'staying still'." Don said. Only a foot or so away from the bag, he felt a pair of hands pull him back. He turned to see Audrey hands on his shell and eyes narrowed into iron slits.

"You are not better, you get your arse back on that couch, right now," she snarled, each word pronounced emphatically through gritted teeth. For a moment Don was amazed by how much she resembled a tiger.

...

"Of all the things to loose Mikey, you loose our brother."

"Not like I did it on purpose!"

Deep in the recesses of New York City's sewers, the three remaining Hamato brother were trudging through the tunnel. The exhaustion hung on their shoulder and eyes some invisible weight were tethered to them.

"Well, yah did shell fer brains." Raph snorted, "Just lucky the Foot skipped town otherwise we'd be having a little meet and greet wit 'em."

But a quick glare from Leo silenced his mouth, and Raph turned to the youngest. Mikey's eye's were staring straight at the sewer floor, flooded with guilt.

When he had come home last night, Mikey had been surprised to see that Don was not behind him. Assuming he had just taken a different way home, or beaten him and was locked up inside his lab, Mikey plopped himself right in front of the TV. But an hour passed and there was no movement at the door, or noises coming from the lab. After breaking into the room, and seeing Donnie wasn't there, Mikey assumed the worst and call for a search party. They broke up into groups, Raph and Casey on the roads, April and Eva in the helicopter and Mikey and Leo scoured the alleys. Searched till five in the morning, only stopping when the early rays of the sun were peeking over the horizon.

"Don's smart, if we don't find him he'll find us." Leo said, pacing a comforting hand on the youngest shoulder. But somehow Leo wasn't sure if this was to comfort him or his brothers. As they continued dow the sewers, Leo felt his cell vibrate. Caller id, showed it was Eva.

"Hello?"

_"April and I just got back. But I think I found something on the news that might interest you."_

"On our way." Leo said, snapping the cellphone shut. In minutes, they reached the entrance of their home, which was sealed behind a plain brick wall (One of Don's many brilliant schemes to camouflage their home). As they entered the living room, they saw that April, Casey and Eva were congregated around the TV.

"And in our latest news, a group of Purple Dragons, one of New York City's most notorious gangs, were found unconscious in an alley. The police are unable to confirm if this was another 'gang bang' or the acts of a vigilante. Police took these members into custody early this morning, one of them was the infamous 'Black Widow', rumored to be the right hand of the leader of the Dragons. They will be tried for first degree murder and other charges on the fourteenth of this month..."

"Something tells me that this was no 'vigilante'," Eva said, as the screen flickered over to the recording of the Dragons being escorted into armored police trucks. "And this was in vicinity the where Mikey last recalled seeing Donatello."

"Black Widow? Never heard of her." Raph said as they marched off the angry looking woman. She had long black hair, pale skin and would've been very beautiful had the signature purple dragon tattoo on her back and arm not marred her skin.

"She's one of the top crime lords in North America." Casey said from the couch. Everyone turned to look at him, particularly April, who was giving him a pointed stare.

"What? It was on one of those cop shows, I was watchin' it one night."

"Either way she's bad and locked up," Mikey said, flopping on the couch next to Casey, "How is this gonna help us find Donnie?"

"My guess is that Don was the one to give them a good hit or two." Eva said, freezing the image on the screen, "But the question now is where is Don? And do we question them if they might know where he is."

"Tonight we'll go and search that area, high and low." Leo said, nodding in agreement, "But for now, we need to get some sleep."

As everyone left for their respective, Eva turned to look at the eldest as he sat down on the couch, hands in rubbing his forehead. She knew that look all too well.

"If your going to play the blame game, I'm leaving." she said hands settling on her hips.

"I should've said something." Leo started, but Eva pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"They are 26 years old Leo, they are at that age where they will do things on their own." she said.

"But I'm the eldest, I should've have told them to stay still and not.."

"Not what?" Eva interrupted, "Be their own person? Leo, you are not their mother."

Scowling slightly, Leo looked back at the ceiling.

"We'll find him," Eva said, as she curled up next to him. "If not, I will have a personal chat with Black Widow."

Too tired to admonish her about her underground activities, Leo closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

...

It was the stand still of the century. Don, arm out stretched for his duffle, and Audrey, face scrunched, ready to yank him back. Neither moved an inch as they waited for the other one to make the move.

"Okay, if I sit down on the couch, would you please hand me my bag?" he said, waving a make believe white flag.

"Fine." Audrey huffed and watched as he sat back down, the springs groaning slightly. Seeing him sitting down, she grabbed the bag, surprise by how heavy it was.

"Jesus, what do you have in here?" she said plopping it down next to him. When he pulled the zipper back, Audrey stared at the vast amounts of electronic gear he had neatly bundled up. Night vision goggles, some metal star-like devices and a number of weapons that she was willing to bet are not legal, or made in factory.

"Who are you?" she said, as he pushed these things apart.

...

It had to be one of the strangest stories Audrey had ever heard, but she believed every word that came out of Don's mouth. Giant rats and Crime Lord that are actually aliens, it seemed like something that would come right out of the sci-fi channel.

"So let me make sure I have this right," she said leaning back in her chair, "You are a giant mutated turtle, due to an ooze from the aliens, which mutated your master, who is a rat and trained in ninjitsu, and one of these aliens killed his master, who was apart of a good society of ninjas that fought this super secret society of evil ninjas, who kill the grand master, and you still fighting to this day."

"In a nutshell, yes." Donnie said.

"I hope you realize how crazy this sounds." Audrey said shaking her head, "Like this was something some comic book geek created."

"Indeed."

A small smile crept onto her lips. For as unnatural as his appearance was, Audrey found it quite easy to talk to him. Donnatello had a brilliant mind, and an even kinder spirit. Before she could open her mouth to continue a loud banging at her door shattered the peace.

"Oh shit." she muttered, turning to him "Quick, you'd better..."

But he was gone. Turning to the front, she opened the door revealing two colossal policemen

"Doctor Evans?" The broader of the two asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Tank, this Officer Garm." he said, gesturing to his mammoth with an elbow nudge, "We're here to ask you a few questions concerning last nights shooting."

Oh fuck.

**Yay, chapter two is complete! Please R&R, and let me know what you think! TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter hot off the press! Enjoy!**

Imagine that you are sitting across the table from two bear, no, grizzly bears, who seem to view you as the finest piece of flank steak set before their rheumy eyes. Audrey couldn't help but feel that way as the police men, brushing her aside, traipsed into her apartment.

"Four major criminals were found out cold on the street, one had a gun. There was quite a bit of blood on the ground, but no body and no 'hero' to thank." Tank said as he plopped himself on her couch, hand curling to make quotation marks. "All right outside your apartment. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes," she replied stoutly, "I heard a gunshot. And this part of town is known for its crimes, so I assumed it was just some gang fight."

"Gun goes off and you didn't do anything?" Gram said, his lead-footed steps plodding around her like some hippo. "Call anyone?"

"No, I don't go sticking my neck into anyone else's business," she snapped. "Now, unless you think I murdered someone, stopped the attacked or was involved in anyway I think you should get going."

As she said this, Audrey's insides squirmed uncomfortably. _Liar, liar pants on fire_, rang through her head.

"Relax Lady," Tank said, "we just trying to figure out what happened."

"Then go downstairs and out onto the street where the crime actually happened." Audrey snarled. As she glanced over at her bathroom, Donatello was motioning to his bag which her had left out next to the couch. Edging slowly over, Audrey kept the front of her body facing the cops as she drew closer to the bag.

"No need to get your panties in a twist." Gram said, a slight smirk on his face as he searched in a cabinet for donut or something.

"Where were you earlier? And can anyone vouch for you?" Tank asked, as he joined with his partner

Since he and Tank were busy, Audrey moved closer to the bag.

"I worked a 48 hour shift at St. Mary's Hospital, and came home and began to eat ice cream." She said. Only a foot or so away, one good kick would do it. Taking one more glance, Audrey made her move. Wham! The bag flopped behind the couch. Audrey felt her eyes water as the pain grew in her foot. What did he have in there? But most unfortunately, the dynamic duo looked up.

"What was that?" Tank demanded, holding a bagel in his left hand.

"I have no idea?" Audrey said with an innocent look, as she shrugged. From the bathroom, Don face palmed, in a way that said 'real smooth'.

"Well, all we have to do is a check around the apartment," Gram said through a mouthful of donut. Audrey felt her stomach lurch.

"Say what?" she stuttered.

"Yep, last thing on the list." Tank agreed and they began to push things over. As Tank moved to her room and bathroom.

"Hey, hey! You can't go in there!" she called out dodging around the thick police officer, and covering the empty door frame with her body.

"Oh, have something in there do we?" Tank said leeringly.

"Yes, my privacy!" Audrey hollered. Maybe Donatello would have enough time to hide... Wait! Since when did she care about him? But, her thought were distracted when Tank pushed her aside and went into her bathroom. As he opened the door to the bathroom, she peered under his arm, mouth open in mild surprise. The bathroom was empty, and the window was cracked slightly allowing a small breeze to come through.

"Satisfied?" Audrey demanded, covering her shock up as the police officer.

"Hmp." Tank grunted.

"Now, unless you have a search warrant," she snarled, giving him a push out of the room, "I want you to leave and never come back."

The two shot her a dirty look, but left the apartment. Leaning against the wall, she closed, sighing in relief. Upon opening them, she jumped as Don leaned casually against the wall.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." She said, hand on her chest with a small smile.

...

Upon Don's insistence, Audrey somewhat cleaned up her apartment. Though it was more like she just shifted everything from one place to another, piling her laundry into the corner basket, taking the dishes and tossing them into the sink. Don, meanwhile was searching through his bag again, still no luck of finding his shell cell.

"Those rotten bastards!" he heard Audrey snarled. "Those fat, rotten bastards!"

He watched her viciously grab her bag from a chair, and march out the door, talking about food. Standing in Audrey's apartment alone, Don looked back at the bag, fighting every urge to start washing the dishes.

Audrey, not matter how mad she was, knew she it was somewhat her own fault for getting involved. Still didn't stop her from stomping down the stairs in annoyance in the NYPDs behavior. Bursting out of the door, she plodded along the edge of the crime scene, bumping to people. Audrey caught the shoulder of a woman, much smaller than her.

"Sorry." Audrey muttered, and continued forward out of the crowd, failing to notice the woman had picked up her hospital id, which had fell out of her pocket.

...

"Doctor Audrey Evans, Trauma Department St. Mary's Hospital." Eva read out loud to herself. After a few hours of sleep, she had left the lair to continue the search. She may not have been as close with Don as she was with Mikey or Leo, but she cared for the others like they were her own brothers. And nobody trifled with her family.

Pocketing the lanyard, she continued to walk around the taped area. Police were busy getting any evidence, or talking to the mob of reporters. Opportune time to poke around. Seeing that they were busy, she went under the tape and crept closer to the scene. Trash was strewn all over the alley, like some had thrown a trash can, and there was blood pooled in a central area, but Audrey noticed something else. Light was reflecting off a small trail of blood that led away from the scene, and to the fire escape. So, either Don had escaped, and was hiding in the city, had been kidnapped or received help. Pulling out the lanyard, Eva decided she would see about talking to witnesses herself, one of them being this Audrey Evans.

"Hey! What are you doin' back here?"

Eva looked up just in time to see Officer Tank huffing his way down the alley.

"Put your hands up lady!" he shouted.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that kind of talk?" Eva said, corking an eyebrow. Noticing her was clearly caught off, Eva grabbed the lid off one can threw it like a frisbee into the Tank's paunchy gut and took off running the opposite direction. When she finally found herself free of the donut addicted police officer, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hey Wasp," she said, "anyway you can get me a fake police ID?"

...

Laded with grocery bags, Audrey came back into the apartment kicking the door shut.

"Hey, you still here?" she yelled

"If by 'you', you mean me, then yes I am." Don said. Setting the bags down, Audrey threw the content into the cabinets and fridge.

"How do you feel?" she asked, shoving a bag of apples into the fridge.

"Not bad."

She snorted.

"Pop a squat on that chair." Audrey order, pointing at the small table. Too tired to argue, he flopped into one of the chair. In a few minutes she had taken his blood pressure, temp, and was checking out his bandages when he talked.

"I'll be leaving a few hours." He said as she replaced the gun shot wound with a fresh bandage.

"Oh will you now?" Audrey challenged.

"Yes, I feel perfectly normal." He said, but it was a downright lie. True, he was walking around, but it took a lot effort. He was extremely tired, his body ached everywhere and he was hungry.

"A shot to arm takes weeks to heal, and rehabilitate." She said, closing her med-kit with a snap and glaring at him. "I don't think that will be in 'a few hours'."

"How soon before I can go?" he asked, as she went and opened a pack of smack ramen and a sauce pan.

"I don't know." Audrey finally answered. "What is so important?"

"Family." He said flatly. That seemed to shut her up. If Don knew anything about his brothers, they were probably tearing up the city looking for him. He would do the same. The silence was only punctured by the clanging of the pan and the boiling water.

"How many?"

Don looked up in surprise. She wanted to know more about him? It was completely unbelievable. 99.999% of the people they rescued, attacked or had any type of contact with in anyway usually screamed, attacked, or tried to dissect them.

"Hello?" Audrey called out, waving a wooden spoon in front of his face. "You in there?"

"I have three brothers and a father." He said, grabbing the spoon from her hand. "And kindly refrain from waving that in my face."

Audrey felt her face heat up, but was given the spoon back. As she turned back to the stove, Audrey could feel his eyes on her, studying her every move, just as she had studied him earlier. Now that he was alert, every Audrey was dying to ask questions of his origin and development. On a scientific level of course. Not everyday one meets a humanoid turtle.

"Where do you live?" She pressed.

"Under the city." He replied cryptically.

"So what, the subway?"

"Not exactly."

Audrey huffed.

"Then what?" She said, stirring the noodles, "There nothing else under the subway, unless you count the sewers..."

She trailed off, at the end as Donatello merely stared at her.

"Oh," Audrey said, cottoning on, "sorry."

Bringing the pan over, she ladled the ramen into two bowls. As she took a spoonful of the steaming liquid, Donatello continued to stare.

"Why did you save me?" he asked. Before she could even open her mouth, some knocked at the door.

"Hide!" she hissed, pushing him back into the bathroom. She might've even found his exasperated expression funny if she wasn't so stressed out. Flying over to the door, Audrey opened the door to see a woman standing outside. She was couple inches shorter than Audrey, with thick, back hair tied back into a tight bun, tanned skin and hazel eye, rather distinct features of one with a hispanic heritage.

"Good evening," she said in a brisk, clipped fashion, "I'm detective Gracie Romero."

Audrey stared.

"I am here to ask you a few questions about the fight that occurred a few feet from your home."

"Again?" Audrey moaned, as Officer Romero eyebrow's rose. "Haven't you people had enough?"

"No. But if you let me inside Miss..."

"Doctor," Audrey interrupted, "I didn't go to school for more than five years to be call 'Miss'."

"Fine Doctor Evans." Officer Romero said impatiently, "Can we please proceed with the questions."

Begrudgingly, Audrey let the woman inside. After cleaning off two chairs, the two sat and Audrey went through the story once again, with Romero nodding every once in a while.

"And thats when your lovely police officers came and did the same thing you did." she finished. Romero simply nodded, and leaned back in the chair.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes or something?" Audrey asked in slightly annoyance, the agent stared at her room then out the window.

"Hmm, I'm fine."

But Audrey had enough. This was not how police detective worked, she had watched enough CIS and NCIS to know that!

"Are you actually a police officer? Where your badge?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Romero pulled out a brass badge out of her pocket and flash it in front of her face.

"Happy?" Romero growled.

Audrey scanned the badge. Shield shaped, with 'to serve and protect' and LAPD stamped on the front. It all seemed, wait.

"This says LAPD, on it." Audrey snarled, "This is New York if I am very much mistaken."

Romero, looked at the badge, and swore.

"Goddamit Wasp." Audrey heard her mutter. But it didn't matter anymore, this woman was an intruder. Audrey made a grab for her phone, but Romero, or whoever she was, tackled her.

"Any time you guys wanna join, now would be great!" she shouted into the air. As Audrey looked up from the floor to see who Romero was talking, she was shocked to see three more giant turtles crawling through her window.

**Completed! Yes! Poor Audrey's having a rough night. Hope she can handle the other three turtles. Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
